Angels Never Cry
by Youkai Shuichi
Summary: This is a story about Bui's past, a story about what caused him to join the Toguro's and what made him what he was... This also has slight Yaoi toward the end as it's a Hiei x Bui slight fic.. Hey I tried something unusual for a change!


_A/n: I am writing my other fictions, like my MGS one. But I was scolded and challenged by a close friend to write a odd story… A odd pairing just because I have not seen much of it. All in all, it is angst and involved some OOC because Bui's past has not really been revealed to me. So it is in this fic I create a AU from Bui's POV on his life before the Dark Tournament and up to his death at the hands of Hiei. This btw in a way is my pairings. A sequel for Hiei's POV might be soon to come but please bare with my horrible grammar… my slight confusion on plot… short chapter- syndrome and maybe even lack of understanding… of course I have no confidence so judge for yourself and read! Please? _

**_Disclaimer: _**I naught own Yu Yu Hakusho so sorry.

**Angels never cry.**

**Born **

The night's brisk cold air fell lightly on the large hut like structure in the deepest section of the Makai's safe heaven. The mother who was currently laying prone on the bed was panting. She was a low class demon, a youkai which looked mostly humanoid and whose powers were lower than a human psychic.

The man who had impregnated her was no where to be found, a one time fling and it wasn't something she was proud of. Now she was in labor and the baby was taking forever to come, it was stressing her and according to the local midwife it was going to be huge.

The thing was she had little memory of the night she conceived. The demon could have been a creature of tremendous height, hidden behind the simple curse of illusion. Since all demons could breed with any creature she was quite unsure as to the size, shape and power it held.

She screamed, arching her back in a straining position. Normally a birthing mother would lay on her back, easier to push with less stress on the back and less pain on the infant and mother. But do to the baby's size, she was forced to help squeeze it out from her back. Using her body weight as a added push of power.

Those outside the hut, gathering wood for the nightly fire to help keeping it burning (the only way to ward of stronger demons) shook there heads in sadness at the sound of the mother's sickly wails. They had counted the hours into days and knew only of the despair to come.

"Its okay Iitsukae, push as hard as you can the Babe's almost out." The mother panted pushing herself into a cobra like position and screaming as she let off her final push. Blood gushed but the mother was deemed fine, she fell to the bed in a tired state panting from the painful exercise. The midwife scooped up the small child into her arms, and went to cleaning the excess blood and removing the umbilical cord. The boy didn't make a sound, its matted light blue hair spread over the small ample face of a beautiful child. On it's forehead it had a strange red mark, but they paid no heed it could very well be a small birth marking.

The next day brought terrific relief the town celebrated bring the mother gifts of congratulations and stuff for her new born baby. Other mothers, who had either birthed in the past, or had currently given birth days before brought their joys even though they mostly ranged to being toddlers over to compare for possible brides.

A stout demon, no bigger than 5 feet grunted and pushed his way over to the mother. He held a parchment and a brightly colored quill made from the finest tail feather of an air phoenix. His voice was little over a small elfish squeal but he was dubbed as high importance.

"Iitsukae of the Sendan Kendatsuba(1)clan, you are given the opportunity to have brought life into this world, and so you must hereby name him." The mother Iitsukae nodded and thought hard on a fitting name.

"Bui" She spoke this calmly, holding closely her newborn son. For all the trouble it was to bring the babe into the world, she was happy he was healthy and alive.

The stocky man nodded, writing furiously on the pad he carried and left the mother and her friends to their work at the baby shower party. Bui smiled to his mother, his bright eyes and small smile shown with up most innocence. A smile that could mean and certainly not bring any harm to the world.

**TBC…**

_A/n: This is the first chapter, I am sorry for the horrid writing –sniff- I do hope you enjoy it! Please read and review! I am working on chapter 2 as I post this. _

1- Sendan Kendatsuba In early Indian mythology, the Kendatsuba were known for their skills with horses and music, and for their ability to cast illusions. They were also spirits of the mountains, air, and forests, and sometimes served as attendants to the **Deva**. In old Vedic mythology, the Kendatsuba were a group of beings who protected and served Soma. Later, the Kendatsuba became musicians in the heavenly court of **Taishakuten** and protectors of Buddhist teachings, as well as deities of medicine and guardians of children. In paintings, they are sometimes depicted sitting in royal ease surrounded by the **twelve animals** of the yearly cycle. Sometimes shown with halo; said to nourish themselves on scents.


End file.
